Digital printing (or simply printing) refers to methods of printing from a digital based image directly to a variety of media. In computing, a printer is a peripheral which produces a representation of an electronic file (e.g., a document) on physical media such as paper or transparency film. Some printers are local peripherals connected directly to a nearby personal computer. Some printers are network printers with built-in network interfaces that can serve any user on the network. Some local printers can be designed to support both local and network connected users concurrently. Some printers can print documents stored on memory cards or from digital cameras and scanners.